


Nishiura New Year

by SilverCrane



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Brazilian Mizutani, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCrane/pseuds/SilverCrane
Summary: The gang gathers at Mizutani's to celebrate the year ending.
Relationships: Mizutani Fumiki/Shinooka Chiyo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Nishiura New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Happy New Year! Mizutani is Brazilian because i'm Brazilian. I have no excuse. Please enjoy!

Hanai is the first to arrive, as usual, shortly after nine. Mizutani greets him at the door, flinging it open with such gusto it almost takes Hanai's arm with it. Mizutani doesn't apologize, ushering Hanai in with a wave.

"Don't forget to take your shoes off!" He calls, not even bothering to stay in the genkan long enough for Hanai to switch his worn sneakers for one of the pairs of guest slippers.

Once done, he follows Mizutani in, studying his surroundings as he does so.

Mizutani's house is much bigger than his, his living room wide and spacious, open to the kitchen and dining room. Mizutani has made himself at home at the low rectangular table situated in front of the flat screen TV. Hanai makes his way over, placing down his gift of cider on the table.

"Ah, thanks Hanai!" Mizutani grins up at him. "Happy New Year, by the way."

"Happy New Year." Hanai replies, sitting next to Mizutani on the floor, hands folding on his knees.

Mizutani takes one look at him and sighs, waving a hand. "You don't gotta be so formal, y'know." The doorbell rings, and he leaps to his feet, leaving the room. Hanai sighs and adjusts his seating position to a more comfortable one.

It's not really his fault, seeing as he's never actually been to Mizutani's. He cant help but feel the need to be formal, even if both of Mizutani's parents weren't in town.

"Hanai! It's Yuuto!" Mizutani calls from the genkan. Moments later, the two of them appear, two wrapped loaves of bread tucked in Sakaguchi's arms like a baby.

Hanai inclines his head to Sakaguchi, who looks equally as awkward. Mizutani seems to sense this and pouts, crossing his arms.

"I should've known the two of you would be too polite to get comfortable." He sighs, slumping down next to the table and rummaging in the built in shelf below it. "Aha!" He says, pulling something out.

"What is it?" Sakaeguchi asks, approaching and placing his bread on the table.

"Cards. Wanna play?" 

An evil smile crosses Sakaeguchi's face, and he takes the deck, riffling it expertly. "Sure." He says, in a tone full of innocence that is completely lost on the demonic expression on his face.

Mizutani slowly reaches over, taking the cards from him one at a time. "On second thought, maybe that isn't a good idea."

Hanai laughs at that, leaning back against the couch. The doorbell rings, and both Mizutani and Sakaeguchi turn to look at him. "What?"

"I opened it last time." Mizutani whines.

"And I'm the guest?" 

Mizutani shoves his bottom lip out, abandoning Sakaeguchi's cards in favor of clasping his hands together, bringing them up under his chin to complete his pleading face. The doorbell rings again.

"Please, oh most dependable captain?" Sakaeguchi says jokingly, going back to riffling the cards. Hanai sighs, getting up.

"Took you long enough." Abe says as soon as he opens the door, his arms crossed angrily. A timid Mihashi stands next to him, and it is unclear if they came together or just happened to meet up while Hanai and Mizutani were talking.

"Nice to see you too, Taka!" Mizutani calls from the inside of the house, and Abe rolls his eyes, shouting back. 

"Shouldn't the host be the one greeting guests?" He enters the house, pulling his shoes off and grabbing a pair of guest slippers.

"We're taking turns!" Mizutani yells back, and Hanai rolls his eyes.

"Unwillingly." He informs Mihashi, who gives a silent laugh. "How have you been?"

"G-good." Mihashi nods his head firmly. "W-we brought gifts." He shoves out his arms, revealing a basket of fruits and another bottle of cider. "For Mi-Mi-Mizutani-kun." 

"Yeah, thanks." Hanai dutifully takes the gifts, toeing his shoes back off and sliding on the slippers. Mihashi does the same.

"Pardon the intrusion..." He says softly, making his way into the living room. Hanai follows, placing the gifts on the now-busy table.

"For you, your highness." He says with a mocking bow. Mizutani laughs, nonplussed.

Hanai takes his seat again, looking around at the piles of cards in front of his teammates. "What are we playing?" He asks curiously.

"B.S." Sakaeguchi supplies, finishing the dealing.

"Bullshit!" Mizutani corrects, earning an exasperated look from Sakaeguchi. "What? My parents aren't home, it's totally fine." 

Hanai hums, picking up his cards and shuffling through them. "Shouldn't we wait for the others before starting?"

Abe makes a face. "Knowing Tajima, he'll probably be at least an hour late."

Hanai checks his wristwatch- only ten minutes after the ambiguous 'you can start arriving at this time' deadline Mizutani had set. (He had arrived thirty minutes early)

"Two hundred yen says he'll arrive at exactly ten thirty and claim that's when he thought we were gathering." Sakaeguchi says, fishing spare change out of his pocket.

Hanai sighs. "Guys we shouldn't bet on our teammates-"

"Five hundred yen he comes without a gift." Abe interrupts, slapping a coin on the table. Hanai sighs, unable to stop them.

"Let's just start the game please, before we get interrupted." 

Mihashi starts, eyes darting around the table. He hesitantly places down his card. "One a-ace." He stammers, before retreating back behind his hand.

"Two twos." Abe says confidently.

"Bullshit." Sakaeguchi calls, just as confident. Scowling, Abe flips over his cards, revealing a two and a five. He pulls the stack towards him, integrating it into his hand, all the while scowling at Sakaeguchi.

Mizutani is about to place his cards down when the doorbell rings. All eyes immidiately go to Hanai, and he groans.

"Are you kidding me? This isn't even my house!" He directs this at Mizutani, who guiltily looks away.

"I'm about to go, Hanai. Besides, aren't you the captain?" He bats his eyelashes at Hanai, who groans, making his way to his feet.

"I hate you guys." He mumbles under his breath. 

"Love you too!" Mizutani calls after him.

Hanai makes his way to the door, opening it to reveal Oki, a woolen scarf wrapped around his neck. Behind him Nishihiro seems to just be arriving. 

"Happy New Years!" Oki says breathlessly, rubbing his hands together. "Sorry I'm a little late."

"It's fine, you're not the last person." Hanai steps out of the way to let the two of them in, shivering at the cold wind outside. 

"That right is reserved for Tajima, I'm assuming." Nishihiro laughs, doing a little jog to reach the door.

Hanai also laughs. "Always." He closes the door behind Nishihiro, doing a little bit of mental math. "Just Suyama, Izumi and Tajima." He announces, returning to the living room.

"And Shinooka!" Mizutani says cheerfully. "If she can manage to come." He wilts.

"I'm a little surprised Suyama isn't here yet." Oki says, settling down next to Hanai's empty spot and placing his gift- yet another bottle of cider- on the table. Hanai sits back down, picking his cards up again.

"My mom made jam." Nishihiro says, disappearing behind the island that separates the kitchen and living room. "Where should I put it?"

Mizutani waves his hand. "Just leave it on the island, it's fine. Tell your mom thanks though!"

Nishihiro nods, pulling out his phone. 

"Should we shuffle the deck back up again?" Hanai asks, glancing over at Sakaeguchi, who shakes his head.

"It's fine, I'll just distribute some cards for them. Go ahead and take your turn."

Hanai frowns a bit. "Okay uh- one four." He places down his four.

Oki picks up his cards, shuffling them a bit. He glances around, a panicked expression crossing his face. He glances back down at his cards, panic only growing. "Um. Two fives?"

"Bullshit." Sakaeguchi and Mizutani call at the same time, turning to stare at one another.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" Mizutani chirps, sending Sakaeguchi a finger gun. Oki flips over his cards, revealing a three and a king, and pulls the pile towards him. Nishihiro gives him a sympathetic look, sitting down in between Hanai and Mizutani.

"Sakaeguchi-kun's r-really good!" Mihashi says, turning to Sakaeguchi with adoration in his eyes. The boy laughs, rubbing the back of his head.

"Not that good. I just have a lot of practice."

"Yeah that's what they all say." Abe remarks dryly. 

Mizutani slaps him on the back with a laugh. "Aw, don't be bitter Taka! We all know you're just salty you lost." That earns him a noogie, and Hanai stiffles a laugh.

The doorbell rings again, and again, all eyes turn to him. He's already on his feet by then, sighing.

"The things I do for you."

Mizutani blows him a kiss, which he ignores, making his way to the door. 

"Yo." Izumi greets, lifting his gloved hand in a two fingered salute. "Let me guess, Mizutani's too lazy to get off his ass and greet his own guests?" Izumi makes his way into the house, kicking off his shoes and picking up the only set of slippers different from the rest- green instead of red. They match Mizutani's own.

"I can hear you, you know!" Mizutani shouts from the living room, and Izumi makes a fake retching noise.

"That's the point, Mizu-mizu!" He calls back, before turning to Hanai. "Happy New Years, by the way." 

It makes him smile a little. "Yeah, you too." 

Izumi hoists up the bottle of cider he had brought. "I got cider."

"You and five other people." He mutters, making his way back to the table. Izumi laughs, following behind.

"Just Suyama now, think he's running late?" Sakaeguchi asks, a look of concern crossing his face.

"And Tajima." Hanai reminds.

"And Shinooka!" Mizutani chimes in.

Almost as if it hears them talking, the doorbell chimes again. Hanai groans, hoisting himself to his feet again.

"I'm never coming to a party ever again." He announces. "If I knew I was going to be your door boy I wouldnt've come to this one either."

Mizutani pouts, shuffling his cards. "Aw, Hanai, don't be meannnn." He whines.

"Yeah Hanai." Izumi says in a mocking tone. "How dare you expect the host of the party to actually do his job?"

Sakaeguchi giggles at that, and Mizutani places an offended hand on his chest. "Excuse you? I am doing my job! I'm entertaining you lot!"

"Entertaining for sure." Abe rolls his eyes.

"Hi Mizutani, sorry I'm late." Suyama says as soon as Hanai opens the door. He seems a bit surprised to see Hanai at the door instead, a look of realization crossing his face. "Stuck on door duty, huh?"

"Yup." He peers around Suyama, making sure Shinooka or Tajima aren't coming before he closes the door.

Suyama makes a sympathetic face. "Poor you. He doesn't even pay you, does he." He shakes his head in exaggerated pity.

"Nope." He slides his slippers back on, making his way to the table.

"You guys know we can hear you, right?" Mizutani asks, an unimpressed look on his face. "I don't appreciate all this badmouthing." 

Suyama laughs, undeterred. "I made cookies." He places his plate on the table. Mihashi's eyes go comically wide, and he glances over at Suyama, as if asking permission. "Go ahead."

"Thanks for the cookies!" He cheers, gingerly picking up the closest one, shaped and decorated like a baseball.

"These look great, Suyama, did you decorate them yourself?" Sakaeguchi asks.

A nod from Suyama makes them all ooh in appreciation and awe. Hanai sits down, picking up one of his own, a baseball bat. "You should become a pastry chef or something, Suyama. They're really good."

Suyama blushes. "They're not that good, guys."

Mihashi shakes his head furiously, leaning across the table. His cookie has already disappeared, the only thing left the scattering of cookie crumbs around his mouth. "S-Suyama-kun! Good!" He pauses. "The cookies. A-and cute." He retreats more into his sweater with every word he says, eventually no more than a tuft of hair and two big eyes. 

"Um." Suyama blinks. "Thanks, Mihashi." Mihashi quickly nods.

"Not to interrupt this wonderful moment." Izumi says, completely interrupting the wonderful moment. "But are we going to continue playing?" He gestures with his hand of cards.

"What are we playing?" Suyama asks, settling down next to Sakaeguchi, who hides his cards.

"Bullshit." Mizutani is more than happy to answer, grinning largely.

"Cool." Suyama says, dealing himself his cards. "Who's turn?"

"Um." Oki glances around the circle. "Hanai's, I think."

"The number is five." Nishihiro supplies. Hanai picks up his cards, shuffling through them before placing down his five.

"One five."

The turn passes to Oki, who chews his lip, glancing around nervously. "Um. One six."

"Two sevens." Izumi says confidently, placing down his cards.

"One eight." Suyama says, face completely blank.

"Three nines." Sakaeguchi says, an evil grin spreading across his face.

"Bullshit!" Mizutani calls. Grin widening, Sakaeguchi flips his cards over, revealing three nines.

"Goddammit!" Mizutani scowls, gathering the pile and integrating it into his deck.

"What are the chances, huh?" Nishihiro mumbles next to Hanai, who nods.

Mihashi is next, his eyes flitting across his hand, then at the faces of everyone around him, then back to his hand, then everyone around him, then back to his-

"JUST GO!" Abe explodes next to him, causing Mihashi to jump and almost drop all his cards.

"O-One ten!" He squeaks, slapping his card down.

"Bullshit!" Mizutani calls confidently. Mihashi flips his card over, revealing a ten. Mizutani groans, picking up his singular card.

"I'm starting to think you just like saying that word, Mizutani." Oki says jokingly.

"Maybe so." Mizutani retorts.

"Two Jacks." Abe slides two cards down onto the table. Hanai eyes them cautiously, but doesn't say anything. 

"One Queen!" Mizutani slaps his card down.

"Bullshit." Sakaeguchi immidiately calls, and Mizutani scowls, flipping his card over to reveal a two.

"Rip." Izumi says, although he doesn't sound sad at all.

"Why are you so good at this, Yuutooooooo." Mizutani whines, dropping his chin down onto the table.

Said boy laughs, pushing the pile up against Mizutani's cheek. "Like I said, I have lots of practice."

Theres the sound of the front door slamming open, startling all of them, and then Tajima's very distinctive voice crying "FUMIKI!!!"

"Did he just let himself in?" Hanai mutters under his breath to Nishihiro, which gets overshadowed by Mizutani leaping to his feet and throwing open his arms, thankfully still keeping a grip on his cards.

"YUU!!!" He calls, rushing to the door.

"Sounds like it." Nishihiro responds, and they both watch as Mizutani and Tajima passionately embrace.

"I missed you babe." Mizutani says.

Tajima laughs. "Missed you too, babe."

"Get a damn room!" Izumi shouts, and Mizutani sticks his tongue out.

"You're just jealous you can't get a piece of this, Kousuke."

Izumi makes a disgusted face, and Hanai can't help but laugh.

"You're just lucky Shinooka's not here." Izumi points out, and Mizutani's face goes red.

Tajima tilts his head, dropping his arms to his sides. "But she is here." He gestures behind himself, and Shinooka peers out from behind the wall.

"Hi guys." She waves. Mizutani goes even redder.

"Shinooka! I didn't see you there!" He laughs, sliding in next to her. "Could I take your coat or anything? Would you like something to drink?"

"He didn't offer us anything to drink." Izumi mumbles, discontent.

Next to him, Oki tilts his head. "To be fair, we have about four different cider bottles at the table."

"It's the principle of the matter!" Izumi punctuates each word with a jab of his finger. "Oi! Host!" He calls, raising his voice.

"Yes, Kousuke?" Mizutani asks, his voice sugary-sweet and very fake. 

"Is drinking a right only reserved for the ladies?"

Mizutani dismisses him with a wave. "You know where the cups are, get one yourself."

Izumi scowls, getting to his feet and marching over to Mizutani, punching him in the arm. "Hi Shinooka." He says sweetly, ignoring Mizutani's betrayed face.

"Hi Izumi-kun! Are you guys playing a game? Sorry I'm late!" She lifts the basket in her arms. "I was too busy making onigiri, I thought you guys would be hungry!"

"We're playing bull-" Sakaeguchi calls over, before being interrupted by a loud hissing noise from Mizutani.

"B.S.! We're playing B.S." he corrects, holding his hands out to Shinooka. "I can take that, thank you so much. I'm so glad you could come!"

Across the table from Hanai, Tajima pouts. "I'm here too!" 

Abe rolls his eyes. "Don't even bother, you can't compete with Shinooka." 

Suyama laughs. "To be fair, she did make us onigiri."

Tajima looks offended. "I could've made onigiri too!"

"No you couldn't." Hanai cuts him off. "You almost burnt the house down during training camp."

"Plus you thought we should add sugar to the rice because you thought it was too salty." Oki adds.

"Tajima, no offense, that's disgusting." Sakaeguchi says. Tajima gasps in mock betrayal, placing an offended hand on his chest. 

"At least I know Ren has my back! Right Ren?" He turns to Mihashi, who fiddles, eyes darting right, then left. Tajima deflates. "Et tu, Ren?"

"Could we reshuffle the cards?" Mizutani asks,sitting back down in his spot, placing the now-plated onigiri next to Suyama's cookies. Shinooka sits down on the couch behind Hanai. "Since everyones here."

Abe raises an eyebrow. "You're just saying that because you're losing, aren't you." He accuses.

"Wow, the lack of trust in this team." Mizutani pouts, gripping his chest. "I thought we were buddies, Taka. Platonic soulmates." Abe gives him an unamused look. "Wow. Okay, really feeling the love."

"Ah!" Nishihiro exclaims, causing all the eyes to turn to him. "It's almost midnight!"

Hanai glances down at his wristwatch, confirming that it is, indeed almost midnight. "It's 11:49."

"Quick!" Mizutani shouts, bolting to his feet. "Everyone grab a grape!"

Oki follows him up, confusion showing on his face. "A grape?"

"It's a Brazilian tradition." Mizutani explains. "You bite into a grape and step with your right foot into the new year."

"You step on the grape?" Nishihiro asks, nose wrinkling.

"No, you eat the grape." Suyama corrects. "And step into the new year."

Tajima raises his hand. "What if you're allergic to grapes?"

"Then perish." Izumi says, earning a pout from Tajima.

"Just eat a cookie." Hanai offers, pushing the plate towards Tajima.

"Su-Suyama-kun made them!" Mihashi chirps.

"Thanks Suyama!" Tajima says, grabbing one of the baseball cookies and standing up. Hanai does the same, grabbing a whole bunch of grapes and studying them with apprehension.

"The actual tradition is to eat twelve but. I'm not gonna force you guys to do that." Mizutani explains.

"How generous." Abe rolls his eyes. 

"He's not making you wear white, either." Shinooka points out.

"Are you Brazilian too, Shinooka-san?" Sakaeguchi asks, picking his own grape. Shinooka shakes her head.

"I had to do a project on different New Year's Eve traditions in middle school." She explains. "I thought Brazil's was very cool." 

Mizutani laughs sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Thanks."

"Don't thank her." Izumi deadpans. "You're not Brazil."

Mizutani sticks his tongue out, which Izumi returns. Hanai sighs, rubbing his temple. 

"Here's to the first headache of the new year." He comments to Nishihiro, next to him. He laughs, before getting distracted by his phone buzzing.

"Ah. One second." He fishes it out, typing away.

"Oh? A girlfriend?" Mizutani asks, leaning over Izumi's shoulder to peer at Nishihiro.

"A boyfriend?" Izumi asks, pushing him off.

"A significant other?" Sakaeguchi tags on.

Nishihiro laughs. "My mom."

Mizutani visibly deflates. "Boo." Hanai elbows him in the ribs.

"Thank her for the jam." He hisses.

"Thank her for the jam." Mizutani relays, as if Nishihiro couldn't hear Hanai from his seat diagonal to him.

"She wants a picture of us. To make sure I'm actually at Mizutani's place and not, I don't know, doing drugs?"

Izumi laughs. "Oh yeah. Us and our drugs."

Sakaeguchi nods sagely. "Yesterday I snorted a coke."

Sugaya makes a strange noise next to him. "One singular coke?" 

"Everyone gather over here!" Tajima shouts, vaulting onto the couch and almost landing on Shinooka. 

Mizutani hisses. "Watch what you're doing!" He sits on the other side of Shinooka, and Hanai can see his ears turning pink. 

Next to him, Izumi gags. "Disgusting."

"Okay everyone scoot together!" Nishihiro calls, holding his camera up to try and take a selfie. 

"There's no way everyone's going to fit." Abe comments. "Use Hanai's freakishly long arms instead."

Hanai sighs, shuffling his position so hes on the edge of the group, taking Nishihiro's phone. "Mihashi, scoot closer to Abe please." He does so, giving a little squeak. Hanai studies the group in their reflection. "Suyama, duck a little please!"

Finally all in frame, he presses the button, making sure to get a few for variety. His eyes dart to the time, and he almost drops the phone. "One minute left!"

Everyone scrambles to their feet, gathering up their grapes- or in Tajima's , cookie- and lining up.

"Happy New Year." Izumi says to Hanai, elbowing him gently. "Here's to many more!" He directs this outwardly, lifting his grape in a sort of salute.

"Izumi, are you trying to steal my job as captain?" Hanai half jokes, which earns a collective laugh.

"Ten seconds!" Nishihiro announces, his phone showing the countdown. "Also my mom thinks we all look very cute!"

"Tell your mom thanks!" Tajima shouts. "Nine!"

"Wait which foot do we step on?" Sakaeguchi asks nervously, glancing down at his feet.

"Eight!" Tajima shouts.

"Right foot." Oki says, a hand pressed up against his chest. He takes a deep breath. "Let's hope next year is a great year too."

"Seven!" Tajima shouts.

Abe scowls, swatting him in the back of the head. "Stop, you're making me nervous. Plus you're way too loud."

"S-six!" Mihashi says, volume matching Tajima's. Abe groans, facepalming.

"Why do I even try."

"Five!" Tajima and Mihashi announce together.

"Four!" 

"Three!" Everyone joins in, and Hanai places his grape in his mouth, mentally preparing.

"Two!" Next to him, Tajima's hand finds his, and he grins up at Hanai through his cookie.

"One!"

And together, they all step into the New Year.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you all have a great day!


End file.
